In some processors, a ratio change of the clock source requires the voltage source of the processor and the ratio of the clock source to change in a certain order with each other. For example, in order to change the clock source to a higher frequency, the voltage source of the processor first has to be raised. The processor waits for the voltage source to be raised and once the voltage source of the processor has been raised to the new level, the ratio of the clock source can be changed to increase the frequency of the clock source.
The current sequence of steps described earlier to change the ratio of the clock source is not optimal as there is a long delay in the waiting time.